Night Star
by Night Star of Versus
Summary: "We go together Noct, like the stars in the night sky."


Night Star  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Warnings/Spoilers: slightly AU  
Author's Note: Just a random idea that came to mind  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII  
Summary: "We go together Noct, like the stars in the night sky."

We go together Noct like the stars in the night sky.

He remembers that she had been slightly embarrass when those words cross her lips. Her cheeks glowing a light pink color as she slightly looks away from him.

He supposes that their was quite a bit of truth to her words. Not like he had ever really told her that or anything

In fact he didn't say anything when she made that comment, which probably only further her embarssment. Although she never did bring up the subject again. He silently supposes that she just want to forget the whole thing.

Although for some reason her words continue to ring in his mind. Even now as he looks for a birthday present for the female, but with his bad luck he couldn't find the right present for the Tenebrean princess.

He had look look at various stuff on display in the semi large merchant town. Jewelry, clothing, other stuff that might be of interest to someone.

His dark sapphire eyes silently land on a bracelet. A silver charm bracelet from the looks of it with small charms of crescent moons and elegant looking at stars charms on it.

We go together Noct. Like the stars in the night sky.

"Do you see something you like sir," a female merchant questions. Probably in her mid thirties from the looks by it, but attractive.

"Yes, how much for the charm bracelet," he replies.

"2000," the woman replies. He nods before handing her the amount of money the woman ask for slightly watching her put the bracelet in a long rectangular box. "Is the bracelet for a special girl in your life?"

"You could defiantly say that," he replies slightly looking down at the box in his hand

"Well I wish you and your lady friend good luck in the future," the woman replies sincerely. Causing him to smile softly before uttering a small word of gratitude.

"Did you find everything that you need," Stella questions when he finally returns back to the airship and he silently knows that she was referring to supplies potions, phoenix downs, and elixirs. For the most part it had been his excuse to go out to get her a birthday present, but he couldn't deny the fact they were getting low on healing supplies.

For the past month or so the creatures they are being force to face are getting a lot stronger as they make their way to the last crystal.

"I did," he says as he hands her the paper bag of healing supplies to her. For now he would keep the gift for her.

He smiles lightly as he finds Stella standing on the deck of the airship. Dark night sky behind her that seems to highlight her petite form. He instantly notices that she was dress in a long white dress made of silk from the looks of it. With her bright golden locks cascading down her shoulders.

For a minute he couldn't help but to think that she looks like an angel that has come down from the heavens above, or at the very least a goddess.

The goddess of beauty or love perhaps.

"Hey," he says moving to stand next to her. She instantly cocks her head to look at him her lips glowing into a soft smile. "I have something for you."

"A present?" she questions.

"It is your birthday after," he remarks handing her the small rectangular gift. She stares down at the gift for a moment before moving to open the box.

He can hear a light gasp escape her lips as she studies the charm bracelet, and he can tell that she was please with her gift.

She carefully takes the charm bracelet out before glancing up at him gratefully, "Do you mind putting it on me."

He nods and moves to take the bracelet from her hand and gently place the the bracelet on her out extended wrist.

She instantly moves to press a soft kiss against his cheek, "Thank you."

"Your welcome," he replies.

"But why stars and moon," she semi tease bringing her arm up so she can study the charm bracelet in the moonlight.

"Because it reminded me of us," he replies and he instantly saw the regongation in her eyes causing her to smile brightly at him.

We go together Noct, like the stars in the night sky

**-the end**


End file.
